Rockstar Foxy
Not what you were looking for? See Foxy (disambiguation). FFPS = is another redesigned version of the original Foxy for the newer pizzeria and a member of the rockstar band. He is one of the purchasable products in Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator. Appearance Rockstar Foxy is an animatronic pirate fox resembling the designs of both the original Foxy and Withered Foxy from the second game. Unlike other Foxy counterparts (excluding Funtime Foxy), it appears that Rockstar Foxy is fully repaired, with crimson colors and lighter accents on the muzzle, eye sockets, belly, and ear insides. His eyes are colored darkish-yellow. He also has darker shades of red on his kneecaps, shoulders, and eyebrows. He also has four tufts of "fur" sticking out the top of his head. Plus, Rockstar Foxy retains his metal hook for his right arm and has a brown, wooden pegleg in place of his left leg. He lacks rosy cheeks, unlike other rockstar animatronics. Like the other rockstar animatronics, Rockstar Foxy has a golden star-shaped button on his belly. A parrot animatronic now rests on his left shoulder, with lime accents and a green body. It also has blue eyes and a black eyepatch covering the right eye. He plays an accordion colored black with mauve accents and a keyboard with white color and black accents. Gameplay Rockstar Foxy is labelled in the "Smile and Servos, Inc." category from the Catalog menu. Classified as a "Heavy Animatronic" and in "Very Good" item condition, Rockstar Foxy is worth $2,500, making him more valuable than the other Rockstar animatronics. His stats are as follows: * Atmosphere: 0 * Health & Safety: 0 * Entertainment: 8 * Bonus Revenue: 0 * Liability Risk: 1 To unlock the "Rockstars Assemble" achievement, the player needs to buy Rockstar Foxy along with Rockstar Freddy, Rockstar Chica, Rockstar Bonnie, and Lefty for the stage. Trivia * The fact that Rockstar Foxy has a "Entertainment" value of 8 appears to reference his original counterpart being one of the most popular animatronics in the original Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. * Rockstar Foxy is the second version of Foxy that is completely undamaged, with the first being Funtime Foxy. |-|UCN = reappears in Ultimate Custom Night as one of the many selectable characters. Personality Rockstar Foxy has many of the same personality traits as the Original Foxy from Five Nights at Freddy's. In addition to this, he is also shown to be somewhat unpredictable, as evidenced by his behavior in-game(see below). Compared to the original Foxy, he is shown to be kinder. He has a penchant for giving boosts after interacting with his bird. In a situation where he's about to kill the player instead of helping them, he would warn them of their upcoming death rather than killing them instantly or feel angered. Behavior Rockstar Foxy's parrot will occasionally fly across the Office and the player can choose to either ignore or interact with it. If they choose to interact with the parrot, Rockstar Foxy will be summoned. He'll then offer one of four different boosts to the player: * Adding 1% power to the Office. * Lower temperature to 60 degrees. * Give 10 Faz-Coins. * "Soundproofing" the office, temporarily preventing noise-sensitive animatronics from being affected by sound. However, the player must be aware of these opportunities, as Rockstar Foxy will jumpscare them and cause a "Game Over" if he appears to be in a bad mood. The higher his difficulty level, the higher the chance a death will occur, and the less often his parrot will appear. Therefore, when the parrot appears, the player needs to choose wisely between summoning Rockstar Foxy or saving their own skin. Rockstar Foxy is still active when his difficulty level is 0, unlike the other animatronics. Dee Dee can increase his AI, making his bird appear less often and increasing the risk of getting attacked. Rockstar Foxy can appear in any challenge, even in ones where his difficulty level is 0. The challenges where he has a set difficulty are as follows: *Springtrapped *Chaos 1 *Chaos 2 *Chaos 3 Trivia *Rockstar Foxy's death line about fire possibly references the Completion Ending of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator, in which the Pizzeria burns down with every animatronic located in it. **This line is also an idiom; "playing with fire" means not taking something dangerous that could result in receiving a (possibly-lethal) injury seriously. *Rockstar Foxy is one of the few animatronics in the game to display neutral or even benevolent behavior towards the player, depending on his mood. ** He is also one of the few animatronics in the entire franchise who can help the player. The others are Circus Baby, who can tell the player how to survive, and the Bare Endoskeleton from Five Nights at Freddy's 2, which can block the left ventilation shaft. *Rockstar Foxy's mechanic is a modified version of a joke mechanic given to Foxy on April Fool's Day: * Joe Gaudet, Rockstar Foxy's voice actor, had uploaded a video featuring him performing "The Downeaster 'Alexa'" by Billy Joel with his Rockstar Foxy voice. However, the video seems to have been taken down. * Rockstar Foxy is one of the two animatronics to be active in a Custom Night no matter what difficulty level they are set to, the other is Foxy from Five Nights at Freddy's 2. |-|Gallery = Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator FNaF6Title.png|Rockstar Foxy with the whole "Rockstar" band in the main menu screen. FFPS Rockstar Foxy Idle.gif|Rockstar Foxy's performing on stage (Click to animate). Rockstars_Assemble.png|Rockstar Foxy as seen in the "Rockstars Assemble" badge. Rockstar Foxy Icon.png|Rockstar Foxy's icon from the Catalog. Ultimate Custom Night Gameplay 504.png|Texture of Rockstar Foxy standing in the Office. Rockstar_Foxy_Office.gif|Rockstar Foxy popping up in the Office (click to animate). Parrot_Flap.gif|Rockstar Foxy's parrot flapping across the Office (click to animate). 1256.png|The button is used to gain +1% power from Rockstar Foxy. 1257.png|The button is used to reset to 60 degrees from Rockstar Foxy. RF_Soundproof.png|The button is used to gain soundproof from Rockstar Foxy. 1076.png|The button is used to gain 10 Faz Coins power from Rockstar Foxy. Miscellaneous FFPS_Custom_Night.jpg|Rockstar Foxy as he's introduced in Ultimate Custom Night's menu teaser. |-|Audio = Ultimate Custom Night Dialogues Audio The scream Rockstar Foxy emits when attacking the player. Warning: Loud! Category:Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator Category:Ultimate Custom Night Category:Characters Category:Animatronics Category:Rockstars